Don't Stop Believe'
by Ferchi'Criss
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Ohio desde la Bulliciosa cuidad de Nueva York con la esperanza de olvidar su Pasado, Como afectara esto la vida de los chicos de ND?, Historia Klaine contada desde la chica nueva
1. la llegada

Hola chicos! bueno primero que nada este es mi primer Fic (Wii~) se que es una historia rara, pero estaba en la escuela & la inspiracion llego & poes salio esto xDD se que es algo corto, pero prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos :DD

se aceptan criticas, Tomatazos o cualquier comentario en Review ;DD

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a la cadena Fox & Ryan Murphy, Yo solo me divierto con ellos. Solo Lily Guerra me pertece & tambien esta extraña historia.**

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

**Capitulo 1.**

-Vamos! no es como si te fueran a comer- me volví a repetir dándome una última mirada al espejo, Salí de mi departamento reuniendo todo mi valor & me monte en mi pequeña una _Harley-Davidson V-Rod_ para dirigirme a mi nueva escuela "William McKinley" antes de que ese valor que reuní se esfumara por lo que salí con MUCHO tiempo de anticipación, pero si no salía de la casa ahora no iba a salir nunca, prendí mi moto & Conduci lento por las calles de Lima mientras observaba el pequeño pueblo en el que ahora viviría, no llevaba Prisa, la escuela quedaba algo cerca de mi departamento por lo que podía ir demasiado lento & podría llegar a tiempo, mientras conducía mi mente divaga en las razones que me obligaron a dejar el bullicio de la ciudad de New York para que mis padres me compraran un departamento tan lejos de la gran ciudad, el solo recordarlo lograba aterrorizarme como si lo volviera a vivir, tan metida estaba en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera vi por donde iba que me desoriente & no sabía donde estaba, por lo que decidí meterme en una pequeña cafetería para preguntar donde estaba la escuela, estaba casi vacía exceptuando a un muchacho de rasgos finos & de cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado sentado solo en una mesa con una mochila puesta en una silla vacía & un libro en sus piernas, iba vestido con un saco & zapatos de color blanco combinado con un pantalón con diseño escoses de color Gris plata. Me acerque a él.

- disculpa, sabes por donde queda la escuela William McKinley? Es que recién llegue a Lima & no soy muy buena siguiendo direcciones - le pregunte Nerviosa & relajada a la vez en una extraña combinación mientras esperaba la respuesta del muchacho & preguntándome si era necesario agregar que era nueva.

- Si, mira es fácil, te vas hasta la papelería que queda a tres locales de este & vas a dar vuelta a la derecha, de ahí son cuatro cuadras derecho & toparas con la escuela - contesto amablemente mientras me "examinaba" con su mirada- Por cierto me llamo Kurt Kummel- agrego mirándome a los ojos & regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta.

- Lily Guerra, un placer & muchas gracias Kurt – le decía mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos. Su mano se sentía muy suave & cálida no quería soltarla, pero creo que sería raro que no lo hiciera por lo que me tuve que obligar a soltarla.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando me dice;

-si quieres te puedo guiar a la escuela, digo como me dijistes que no eras muy buena siguiendo direcciones te puedo guiar & asi no te pierdes- se ofrecio con una tierna sonrisa.

- es una buena idea, si tengo el don para perderme, Gracias de nuevo Kurt- le agradecí con una sonrisa mientras saliamos del local & yo me montaba a mi pequeña el volteo a verme & abrió muchos los ojos en una graciosa expresión

- wooah! Es una preciosa Harley- Davidson!

-Gracias- le decía mientras me acomodaba el casco & el se subia a su todo terreno, & yo me preparaba mentalmente para un nuevo comienzo en la escuela


	2. conociendote

Capitulo 2.

El camino a la escuela duro 10 minutos -Kurt conducía rápido & parecía no importarle saltarse uno cuantos semáforos en rojo- Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela El busco dos lugares libres de modo que nuestros vehículos quedaron juntos, detuve mi moto & estaba quitándome el casco cuando una chica de color se me acerco, vestía una blusa holgada verde que tenia la cara de una mujer unos jeans oscuros con unas botas plateadas & multiplex collares con su cabello suelto.

–Toda una diva- Pensé.

Se me quedo mirando hasta el grado de ponerme nerviosa, desvió la mirada hacia Kurt que se había bajado del todo terreno. La chica miraba a Kurt con una clara muestra de confusión en el rostro, al parecer el había captado una pregunta en la mirada de ella que yo no había logrado captar en mi apresurado examen.

-Oh lo siento Cedes, Ella es Lily Guerra, es nueva aquí en Lima, estaba perdida asi que le ayude a llegar- explico Kurt con mucha calma.

La mirada de _"cedes"_cambio de la confusión al entendimiento de forma muy rápida & volvió la mirada hacia mi, mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza de la misma forma en que Kurt lo había hecho en la cafetería.

-Oh! Un placer Lily, Soy Mercedes Jones pero puedes decirme Cedes. – se presento mientras me daba una sonrisa.

- el placer es mío _Cedes_– le decía mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Ya sabes cual es tu horario Lily? – me pregunto Mercedes.

- Si quieres podemos acompañarte a la dirección a que lo recojas & podemos guiarte a tus clases – se Ofreció ella, mientras le daba una mirada a Kurt, era Obvio que por "acompañarte" se refería a ellos dos.

-Claro! – acepte gustosa, no quería perderme también en la escuela.

Caminamos hacia el edificio mientras me hablaban de los maestros.

-El profe historia es bueno si no te quedas dormido en su clase, pero si te pasa una Vez, te odiara el resto de su vida, Verdad Mercedes? – me decía Kurt.

-Si & la profe de Laboratorio se enojo una vez conmigo porque me toco un compañero de laboratorio que le encantaba hacer explotar las cosas & un dia en el laboratorio hizo explotar en la cara a la profe la formula que estábamos haciendo & la agarro también contra mi! – me contaba mercedes.

Entramos al edificio & nos dirigíamos a la oficina del director cuando un tipo que parecía gorila con una chaqueta del equipo del futbol empujo a Kurt hacia los casilleros & se fue como si nada, Mercedes & yo nos acercamos a Kurt.

-Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Mercedes.

-Si, no te preocupes Cedes, ya sabes como es ese neardenthal. – contesto Kurt, sobándose el hombro derecho (que es donde había recibido el impacto).

-Quien era ese tipo? –Pregunte algo nerviosa, esa pequeña muestra de Bullying me recordaba a los que yo recibía en mi antigua escuela por ser un poco"Nerd" & que soñara con ser cantante & compositora de música Rock Pop & me aterrorizaba pensar en volver a Sufrirlos.

- Era Karofsky, un gorila del equipo de futbol, se la pasa molestando a todos aquellos que él crea_diferentes,_un completo idiota –dijo Mercedes muy enojada mientras se detenía & miraba a Kurt con un aire maternal. – Estas bien Kurtie?

-Si cedes', se necesita más que eso, para tirar a Hummel.

-& es muy común que haga eso?- Pregunte.

-Si, el lo hace muy seguido - Contesto Kurt- Mira! Aquí es la oficina del director-, si quieres podemos esperarte & mostrarte tus clases.

-Se los agradecería mucho- decía mientras entraba a la oficina del director, no tarde mucho, me entrego mi horario, un plano de la escuela, el numero & Clave de mi nuevo Casillero & varios folletos sobre los talleres que había en la escuela (tenia que elegir uno), las tutorías que se impartían por si me perdía en las clases, Todos los libros que ocuparía para las diferentes materias. Con mi mochila mas pesada de lo común & un recado donde explicaba a los maestros que era nueva me lo tenían que firmar todos ellos & al final de las clases tenia que pasar a entregarlo a la dirección de vuelta , Agradecí al director Figinns & Sali de la Oficina cuando ya había tocado el timbre & varios alumnos rezagados corrian a sus clases, Kurt me pidió mi Horario para ver mis clases mientras el & mercedes lo veían yo revisaba el pasillo donde se veían alumnos rezagados & pensaba sobre que tan Popular era acosar alumnos en esta escuela, en eso estaba pensado cuando Mercedes me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Lily según tu Horario tienes Historia ahorita a la primera & yo también que tal si te acompaño a la clase & te sientas conmigo?

-Seria un placer Cedes, Vamos?

-Si vamos, Chao Kurt nos vemos a la tercera Hora- se despidió mercedes.

-Okay, Nos vemos Divas- se despedía Kurt mientras salía corriendo a su clase.

-Divas?- Interrogue a Mercedes mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase de Historia.

-Si, es como un apodo que tenemos Kurt & Yo, & a nuestras amigas también les dicen así, Amm no te molesta que te digan asi verdad?- pregunto mercedes mirándome a los ojos.

-para nada cedes, Al contrario me gusta mucho – le Sonreí, sin duda me agradaba la idea de que ellos ya me consideraban su amiga, Mercedes me sonrió de Vuelta, se detuvo delante de una puerta la cual me indico era la de historia, entramos, el profesor se nos quedo viendo al parecer ya había iniciado su clase Cedes lo paso por alto & se fue a un asiento libre & me guardaba uno a lado de ella, mientras yo me dirigía al profe & le entregaba el recado que debía firmar, leyó la hoja, la firmo & mando a sentarme al asiento que mercedes me dejo, la clase transcurrió lenta, sonó el timbre casi nasal que marcaba el fin de la clase, Mercedes me ayudo a llegar a mi casillero (que quedaba al lado de ella) al guardar los libros, solo me quede con el de mi siguiente clase, Matemáticas, cuando llego Kurt, venia de Laboratorio, Guardo sus libros & me acompaño a la clase de matemáticas, mientras llegábamos al salón, me preguntaba de vida & mis razones para mudarme a Ohio, íbamos platicando cuando note que varias miradas se posaban en nosotros dos, o al menos esa fue mi impresión decidí ignorar las miradas & entrar al salón, Kurt & yo nos dirigimos a los primeros asientos vacios que encontramos a continuar nuestra platica hasta que llego la maestra de matemáticas & me levante a entregar el recado mientras recibía mas miradas curiosas, La profe ni leyó el recado solo lo firmo & mando a sentarme, comenzo su clase & yo me perdía entre tantos números & potencias que se me hacían fáciles gracias a mi falta de vida social yo me la pasaba en mi casa leyendo libros de matemáticas, cuando por fin finalizo la clase, Kurt & yo nos levantamos & salíamos del salón con dirección a nuestros casilleros Mercedes ya se encontraba allí.

-Lily que clase tienes? –pregunto apenas llegue a mi casillero.

-Amm – saque mi Horario – Biología.

-Oh eso es en el laboratorio, aam Lily a ninguno de nosotros nos toca laboratorio, podemos acompañarte pero la clase estarás sola, no te molesta? – pregunto Mercedes con el mismo aire maternal que antes uso con Kurt.

-No te preocupes Cedes, que puede pasarme?- le bromee- aunque si agradecería que me acompañaran.

-Okay entonces vamos, el Laboratorio nos queda de pasada a cedes & a mi- dijo Kurt tomándome de un brazo al igual que ha mercedes & nos obligo a caminar mientras nos hablaba sobre un artículo que vio en Vogue sobre los colores que se usaran esta temporada, cuando de pronto nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta del laboratorio les sonreí & abrí la puerta, de inmediato todas la miradas del salón –que estaba casi lleno- incluyendo la del profesor, se dirigieron hacia mí, me sonroje & entre de una buena vez, le entregue mi justificante al profesor – se quedo viéndolo un buen rato- al Final lo firmo & reviso el salón buscando un asiento un compañero con el cual ponerme , al final me termino mandado al lado de un chico moreno & de Ojos Grises, era alto & por la forma en que pegaba la camiseta, el era deportista, en pocas palabras era guapísimo por lo que no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Seth, desde Hoy seras compañero de la señorita Lily Guerra, serias tan amable de ayudarle a ponerse al tanto?

-Por supuesto profesor- contesto el muchacho mientras me sonreía.

Avance con cuidado hasta sentame a su lado voltee la mirada hacia el & ambos sonreímos, sin duda el resto de dia seria interesante…


End file.
